Animatronics
The Animatronics are the ten (eleven, if the Puppet is included) main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's, and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In the first game, they consist of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie ,Chica, and Foxy, plus the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the second game, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics as well as their updated versions, dubbed: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, and BB (The Balloon Vendor). At night, they wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a "free-roaming mode", apparently due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long, and sometimes coming after Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy. Because the player is there after business hours, they will supposedly not recognize him as a human; but they will think the player is an endoskeleton without a costume. As this is against the rules at Freddy's, they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit. Unfortunately, there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits, as they are filled with crossbeams, animatronic apparatus, and other structural pieces, especially around the facial area. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again would be the eyeballs, and the teeth, popping out of the front of the suit's mask. The creator has stated that there is a secret reason for their homicidal tendencies that may involve paranormal activity. It has been confirmed by Scott that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the missing children, and the screeches of Freddy and the other animatronics are thought to be the terrified screams of those children who were stuffed into the suits. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural framings of the animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices, including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which together make up a bipedal humanoid automaton. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons, the most common being the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton backstage for one of the animatronic characters, viewable on the table in the room. In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath. At certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist, and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. Foxy is also known to hide because of these damages. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2 a bare endoskeleton appears in the Prize Corner on occasion, the endoskeletons' of the new characters are far more different than those presented in the original game, having more of a frame and feature working wears built onto the head, rather than the ears being built into the costume. Android Version Plushies In the Android version, plushies of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies will place them on the player's desk in the office. They serve no purpose other than decoration, though they do make an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Cheat Mode The Android version has a cheat mode that costs $4.99, in which there is essentially a radar or map in which the player can determine the location of each individual animatronic. The player's power is not consumed, meaning the power stays at 100% Trivia * With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, and the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. * When editing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to have a much larger size. Whether this was intentional is unknown. * Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics will return in the sequel. * Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy at the menu screen, and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage, the two look very different. * In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Freddy has a different movement pattern, Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot quicker than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. This could be for balancing purposes as the nights are shorter on the mobile version. * There is a glitch with Bonnie and Foxy which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirety, instead of it being cut off. * The animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's seem to be different in design from real-life animatronics in a number of ways. This is done to make the game's events possible. ** While the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's are clearly capable of walking, real-life animatronics would not be able to do this (even if they were alive). This is because animatronics are controlled by additional mechanics that are installed into the floor. Since these extensions are part of the endoskeleton, Freddy and co. would have to dismantle themselves in order to leave the stage. ** The in-game animatronics are capable of singing and playing music on their own. In actual Chuck-E-Cheese and Showbiz pizza restaurants, the animatronics merely lipsync to audio that is played on a separate speaker. ** Actual Chuck-E-Cheese animatronics are not given any articulation below the hips in order to give them stability. The in-game animatronics have articulated knees and ankles, which would make no sense from an engineering perspective. ** As a rule, animatronics are very fragile and the slightest resistance to a motor could seriously damage one. This is why patrons of Disney World, Chuck-E-Cheese, etc are told to stay away from animatronics. In real life, it would be practically impossible for Freddy and co. to stuff a person into an animatronic suit unless that person did not struggle at all. * The Puppet is sometimes considered by fans to be an animatronic as well. However, examining its model reveals no way for it to work with an endoskeleton, making it unlikely that it is one